


Of Proposals and Islands

by thenewradical



Category: Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewradical/pseuds/thenewradical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As far as proposals went, this was ranking as slightly less romantic than his first." Christopher has decided that he and Millie should elope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Proposals and Islands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disco_vendetta (brinn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinn/gifts).



“We should get married.”

Millie looked up from the book she was reading. Christopher was standing in front of her, looking surprisingly grim and not at all like someone who actually wanted to get married.

“Well,” she said slowly. “I thought we had already decided on that. Unless you wanted to ask me again?” As far as proposals went, this was ranking as slightly less romantic than his first (a ten minute rambling speech about his future as Chrestomanci, responsibility, marriage, and how much he loved her, although that didn’t come until the very end) .

“No, I mean we should get married today,” Christopher stated. “Preferably on an island somewhere. An uninhabited one.”

“Oh,” Millie said. “I think there are a lot of people who are interested in coming to the ceremony.”

“I don’t care,” Christopher said in what was precariously close to a pout. He collapsed onto the couch next to her. “It should just be the two of us, don’t you think?”

Millie closed her book. “What about Conrad? Wouldn’t you like him to be there?”

Christopher seemed to consider this for a moment. “He can be the one exception. But just him and no one else.”

He was definitely pouting, which was never a good sign. That meant that he was in one of those moods that would be impossible to get him out of without a lot of work.

She scooted closer to him on the couch. “What’s wrong,” she asked softly.

“Nothing,” he said shortly. “Why, don’t you want to marry me?”

“Not if you’re going to be so miserable about it,” she said simply. “Now tell me what’s wrong or I’ll leave you to your bad mood.”

Christopher sighed heavily. “My mother’s ruining the wedding.”

“Oh,” Millie said softly. She didn’t really care for Christopher’s mother—and she sensed that the feeling was mutual—but when she had volunteered to plan the wedding, Millie was more than happy to hand it off to her. Now she was realizing that it might have been a bad idea. “How is she ruining it?”

“She keeps telling me that I need to invite more important people and she’s obsessed with the seating arrangement.” Christopher looked at his feet as he talked, something Millie hadn’t seen him do in years. “She’s making it all about her.”

Millie reached over and took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly. “Is that why you want to run away to an island?”

“Yes,” he answered sullenly.

“Even though running away has never ended well for us?”

“It might this time.”

Millie laughed. “I think we have to have the wedding here. You’re too important for us to elope.” Christopher didn’t say anything, so Millie added “Do you want me to talk to your mother?”

He sighed again. “Be careful bringing up the seating arrangements, she might bite your head off. Possibly literally, I don’t know what sort of spells she’s been working on lately.”

“She doesn’t scare me,” Millie pointed out.

“I think you’re the only person in the world who can say that,” Christopher said. Millie was happy to see that the pout was gone.

Millie got up off the couch. “Come on,” she said, pulling on his hand. “Let’s go somewhere. Not to get married,” she added. “But I think you have earned a vacation.”

They went to one of the tropical Anywheres (Millie still referred to them as that, even though she technically knew better) and ate far too much ice cream and Christopher found a new dressing gown. It was just the two of them, like how it always should be.


End file.
